Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch
by JGeminEye
Summary: After the events of Mega Man 6, the REAL Mr. X has been saved, and in his gratitude, makes an event where all robot masters can compete in battles- using multiple weapons of their choosing! It sounded fun and lively... until Dr. Wily decided to join. Now on the alert, the Light robot masters join in, just so Dr. Wily doesn't plan anything. OR, Quick Man wakes up in a dumpster...?
1. Chapter 1

_Systems Refreshing... DW-120201000010010001-N logging in. Sys- 10110000100010111100011101-_

 _"Wake up dude! Or are you dead? Wake up!"_ Huh? 

_"If he's dead, you know he couldn't respond... Asimov, you're so stupid."_...

 _"Hey! I'm not stupid! Average intellegence."_...Wha... where am I?

 _"Sure." Urgh, these voices in my head...!_

 _"Hey, I think he's waking up dude!"_ Waking up? What?

 _"Yeah, what a great prank Tyler."_

 _"No, I'm not kiddi-"_

Blue eyes flutter open. Green dashes across their vision. _Systems rebooting - Status: Online. Firewalls secure._

 _What the-_

"Ack!" The snrk of sneakers glide across the pavement. "Pl-please don't hurt me! I didn't do it, she did!" A male voice yelps.

"No I didn't! You poked him with a freaking twig! And when he murders us both, I'm going to kill you!" Murder...?

"T-that didn't make any sense dude..."

"H..." The rather scratchy voice startles the teenagers, shocking them into screaming.

 _Why does it hurt to speak? What is this?_ More green screens passes by in the barely usable vision. _DWN - 012 is online and working. Preparing to send signals to other DWN machines. Please wait..._

 _What? What does this mean? I can't see, I can't..._

As the mysterious character attempts to move, pain wracks through his body, and immedietly messages start to appear in red.

 _Do not attempt to move. Doing so could cause more damage to fractured body._ The character payed no attention to this, rather hissing in pain under his breath. He needed to communicate with people- he needed to know where he was- or _who_ he was. He didn't like this. It was starting to freak him out. He had to speak up. And so he did.

"H... hi?" The voice was so small and scratchy the two teenagers barely heard it. The male one spoke up.

"You hear that Nate? Killers don't greet their victims."

"Of course not Tyler, that's what rapers do." _Okay, seriously, what the heck?_

"What?!"

"I was freaking making a joke, stupid!" A thwacking noise was made. This wasn't working. The mysterious character speaks up again. Fortunetly, his voice was more controlled.

"Hey... hey!" He almost barks. The teenagers were too busy bickering to notice him the first time, but the second time they immedietly quieted. He finally managed to speak more than a word. "I... why can't I see?" He started with the first question- although it sounded like the stupidest thing ever. Not that he could notice, but the teenagers both raise their eyebrows in question. "Well, first of all, you have a paper bag on your face." The male voice says. A paper bag? "Can you... take it off?" The un-identified character felt really stupid right now, but he had no other choice. The teenagers weren't buying it.

"And why should I do that? So you can burn me with your lazer beam eyes? Or will you grab me by the throat and choke me with your metallic arms once I get near-" Another thwack to the head was made. _Lazer beam eyes? Metallic... arms?_

"No... I... I can't feel my arms or legs... and what do you mean metallic arms?" For some reason, he felt like something terrible was going to be thrown at him in realization. He couldn't even feel that thing where your stumach twists and turns when something awful happens. What the heck is going on?

"Oh gee dude, I don't actually know much types of metal, so I just said metal... and as for you not feeling anything, you don't anyway, so hah!" _I don't get this!_

After the male voice was done talking, the female voice spoke up. "You know what, I'm just going to take off the bag." The clacking of boots sounded about, getting close to the mysterious character.

 _DWN machines are not replying, preparing to send another broadcast._ Another green screen.

"Nate, wait, he'll murder you-!"

"Shut up, Tyler."

And after that, the brightest light ever was flashed down on the mysterious character. "Ack, what the-"

 _Adjusting to brightness of the star, please wait..._

Suddenly, the area was darkened. Then, his sight was darkened even more as a mysterious figure loomed over on him. "Um... robot-dude, are you okay? You look like you're in pain." The character finally adjusted to his surroundings. It was someplace dark, musty, and quiet, and outside. The sun shined brightly, and for some reason, the character couldn't smell anything. _Wait, I can't smell anything- wait- wait-_

 _"Robot...?"_ And what with little strength he had, he whiplashes his head upwards, encountering a female standing above him. Said girl was wearing all black clothing, had emerald green eyes, and long raven colored hair... was that fear he saw in her eyes?

"Yeah... you _are_ a robot, right? Or are you one of those new androids I heard about, why would anybody throw such a cool looking robot away?" _A... robot?_

He stares blankly. "I... what am I?" And when he looks downwards, his blank stare turns into confusion and coldness.

He was dressed in a weird red body armor, with some crescent on it, and then these black tights with red metallic boots. _What...? I don't get this anymore!_

"Dude." A soft shake of the shoulder causes him to wince in pain.

 _Do attempt to move-_

"Shut up!" He says to nobody in person. The girl looks offended. He blanks again. "Ah, not you, sorry-" And the second attempt of getting up causes him to scream in pain, and then sparks fly out- sparks?!

"Okay, red robot guy, you need to calm the crap down and stay where you are." The male's voice appears again.

 _No DWN machines are responding. Preparing to alert other machines..._

Slowly, the half standing up perso- robot, slides down what seemed to be a cobblestone wall. He stares up at the girl again in pain. He repeats to himself slowly.

"I'm... a robot?" He stares down at his red metallic gloved hands as if they were something sacred. When he looks back up at the girl and boy, slowly, they both nods their heads.

True realization dawned on him, and it sucked.

"But... I am human." He tells them. Then he glares at the mossy ground, "I was human." The two teenagers look at each other in confusion. "This is a joke, right?" He looks up at the two in seriousness. "My name is Jay, and I'm human," He presses on. "I'm not a robot. This is a really bad prank, whoever thought of it." The character scoffs. It wasn't real. It wasn't. The brunette male sighs. "Okay dude, let's restart this."  
He pauses for a few brief seconds.

"Hello there, I'm Tyler Black." He greets the red robot, "my friend over here is named Nate Kerbet. We're both highschoolers, well, we were highschoolers, until we finished. Now it's summer."

 _No no no no no._ He had already faced the harsh fact that somebody was telling him he was a robot. He did not need somebody to tell him that he was in another country- or, another year-

"What year is this?" The abrupt question startles the brunette known as Tyler. He stares at the red robot questionably.

"For a supposed-to-be-smart robot, you sure are blank-minded with all the necessary stuff." He says. The red robot was tempted to roll his eyes. He just freaking woke up! How was he supposed to know anything at this point?! Nonetheless, he repeated the question. "What year is it?" He says more sternly. The raven haired girl slowly says it for the brunette.

"It's the year 20XX, red robot dude." 

**No.** There is **no** way that has to be true. This is all a joke. A prank. Some people are going to pop out of nowhere and be like, "Surprise surprise! We nearly caused you to have a heart-attack, but it's okay, you don't care!" He starts to shake in fear. It can't be... can it?

"Okay, red robot dude, you're startin' to spazz out. We need to take you somewhere safe. Maybe my dad can help you, he's not a doctor professional or anything like that, but-"

"And why should I trust you with anything?" He glares up at the boy. And he has the nerve to smile, too. "Well, you've trusted the fact that you're a robot, even though you for some reason claim to be human." The red robot hisses under his breath. That was true. "I refuse to go along with you. I'd rather rot here... wherever this is." He mutters. The raven haired girl- Nate, points around, amused. "You'd rather live in a suspicious and filthy alleyway in a condition where you can't even move?" She says, unimpressed. The red so called robot opens his mouth to say, but closes it. It wasn't like he wanted to be in pain any longer. And he wanted to know what was going on. Prank or not, he wanted to know what the heck the green screens were for. He stares up at the teenagers again with a lack of trust. "Alright..." He stares down at the floor again, a repeated pattern. With the slightest bit of humor, he asks, "So, who is going to carry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I regret this," Tyler groans, his muscles contradicting, "I regret walking near that alleyway." Carrying a robot, in Tyler's case, was not fun. The unamed robot glares down at the boy he was being carried by. "You think you're having a bad time?" He mockingly laughs, "try waking up, having no memories of anything besides the fact you were human, and suddenly these people start to tell you you're a robot."

"Pfff," The brunette scoffs, "as if you were human. If you were, you probably weigh as much as you do now!" He insults. The robot glares down at him. "I'll have you know, I exercised daily- I was pretty good at track- no, I was the _best_ at track." He brags. Tyler, was it? Laughs at him. "As if, red robo dude, I'm the best at track in this day and age. Why don't you keep up with the century? You're pretty slow." He harshly says. The red robot wants to strangle him, but he doesn't want to be left alone back in the alleyway. Besides, it's not like any of his body parts responded to anything he did anyway. Just his eyes. And even then it was pretty annoying to deal with them- they kept flashing him with images of green screens and error messages, which he had now found out how to dismiss- just a flick of the eyes apparently. Technology sure is something wonderous. He looks over at the raven haired girl. Nate...? (He really needed to memorize their names before he accidentally said anything else.) The girl had been awfully quiet for an amount of time, the only sound coming from her- the annoying clacking of her boots. It seemed he had drowned out the brunette's talking. Well, he was insulting the robot anyway... robot. What a strange concept to him. He had never thought of robots back in his past time. They didn't have robots in their past time... well, they did. There was those types of robots that were for medical purposes, or other robots that weren't necessarily useful for anything, but was there... like a robot that played ping-pong for instance. It was weird. But nobody had questioned it, because it was such a rare thing seeing a robot moving around on it's own- a robot with it's own emotions, however-

The robot looks down at himself. It seems that he was one...

"Uh," He starts up a conversation, "Where are we?" He asks suddenly. Tyler looks into the distance warily, unable to look up on the robot perched on his back. "Do you have memory loss or something, bro?" The robot rolls his eyes. At this point, probably. The shorter of the two teenagers pipes up. "We're in Japan, red robot dude." Nate answers. The robot blanks...

"Wat." Okay, he was pretty lenient in believing a lot of things, but being in the year _200X_ , and freaking _Japan_ were not two of them...

Well, if he was in Japan it would explain the increase in technology. He nods to himself, keeping his feelings bottled inside. He looks around. It seemed that, from an outside view of things, it seemed like the same exact timeline and scenery. Although there was no people around, convieniently. But, it was more green and eco-friendly. The grass was so green, the robot looked away. It was almost shameful to look at how better it was compared to the crappy economy back in his timeline. Although...

"If you guys are so high-tech n' stuff," The robot emphasizes the 'you', "how come we aren't flying on a jetpack-powered-skateboard or some time machine car?" The two kids laugh. What was so funny?

"Red robo dude," Nate says to him, laughing softly, "A jetpack-powered-skateboard is so hundred years ago!" Wow. Just wow.

"And the time machine car? Who owns that anymore?" Tyler shrugs mockingly. The red robot looks away (or in this case, just his eyes) dart away from the two. Okay, he got the point. Technology has grown. They already had a Tardis and whatnot, there was no need to rub it in his face.

Suddenly, Tyler took a stop to his walking! "Aha!" He shouts to nobody in person. "My home! I thought I'd never find it- just kidding, heh." They trudge towards the building. The robot looked up. He had expected a massive mansion with twenty thousand butlers forming at the front to greet them, but instead he saw a plain old looking house. The robot raises a brow (?). "This is your garage, I'm assuming?" He says, half serious.

Tyler again gives the space in front of him a wary look. "Um, what do you think I am, rich?" He says snidely. "You must've been if you think this is a garage." The robot attempts to shrug. Or what you could even cal a shrug, really. "I wasn't rich, or one of the cool kids really." He says, almost blank. It seemed that he actually had lost some of his memories, because he attempted to recall something, anything...

"Whatever robo bro." They walk up to the building. And then they go inside, ironically eerily for the robot, because they were going really slow, like they were in a horror movie or something.

"Mi casa soy tu casa!" Tyler says to him in Spanish. And then the robot gasps. Holy crap!


End file.
